Birthday Sex
by jamiecate812
Summary: Emma enjoys a little breakfast in bed...(breakfast is code for Killian right?) ;)
The sun shone through the curtains of their bedroom and Emma turned onto her back rubbing her eyes. The faint aroma of breakfast cooking wafted upstairs along with the muffled grunts and curses of Killian using the stove. Their kitchen wasn't friendly to the one handed, but he tried his best and that's all that mattered. Emma smiled to herself thinking of her pirate; her one true love.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the turning of the knob on their bedroom door. She watched as her shirtless Killian sauntered into the room carrying a tray of food. Pancakes, bacon and eggs. He even remembered her hot cocoa with cinnamon. She then noticed the single pink rose in a small vase and her face lit up.

"Good morning, sunshine." Killian spoke, his voice deep and smooth.

"This wouldn't happen to be because of what day it is today would it?" Emma asked.

"Can't I just make my stunning soulmate breakfast in bed?" He asked, feigning offense. "I hope it's too your liking." He winked.

"Oh, I have no doubt that it will be extremely satisfying." Emma's eyes darkened with lust as she licked her lips.

Killian's eyes grew wide. Emma knew what she was doing to him and loved every minute of this playful game.

"Please, you couldn't handle it." Killian mocked the words she once said to him in Neverland.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Emma caught on to the former conversation and repeated his exact words, even going as far as to pop the "T" at the end of _it_ for emphasis.

Emma's eyes averted to the loose folds of his flannel pajamas noticing the ridge as hard as the steel on his hooked hand. He moved fast, setting down the tray a little less than gently and lunge for her on the bed. Emma squeal with excitement.

He was on top of her in seconds attacking her lips with his. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss, and, forcing his weight on top of her. His tongue traced the outline of her mouth begging for entrance. She granted it and their tongues fought for dominance over the other. Running his hand down her stomach and over her thighs, Killian could feel her nipples harden against him and he knew she wanted him…badly. Using his hook he angled her hips, perching himself between her legs.

They finally broke apart for air, Killian worked his lips down her jawline and neck, leaving sloppy wet kisses in his wake. Emma's breath hitched and she let out a moan, which he knew she would when he found the spot under her ear and sucked. Much to his surprise, she pushed against his chest and flipped them over so that she straddled him. Her hand planted on his chest, she ground her hips against his.

Killian hissed, clenching the sheets. "Fuck, Emma. I need to be inside-."

"Not yet. Just wait." Emma whispered in a husky voice.

Next, she pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor, still writhing against him, making him completely insane with lust. Grasping the elastic of his boxers, Emma then pulled the restricting piece of clothing off of him watching his mast spring free from its confines. Her hands stroked up and down, the drops of precum already seeping from his tip.

"Emma…" Killian let out a strained groan.

"Hang in there, Captain." Her voice doing him in almost as much as her touch.

Bringing her mouth to him, she teased his tip with her tongue. Did she want to make him come undone in her hands, literally? She licked a trail up the underside of his cock and kissed the tip again before taking him all in at once. Killian gasped and bucked his hips into her, causing her to let out a low moan from the back of her throat.

"Oh God…Emma." Killian pleaded with her to pick up the pace. Emma obliged.

She moved her mouth skillfully up and down his length with Killian's hand tangled in her hair to guide her. She could taste the saltiness seeping from him as he let out moans and gasps above her. She let go of him despite his protests.

"You Temptress." Killian teased.

He pulled her into him, flipping her on her back. He began to suckle at the harden peaks of her nipples causing Emma to arch her back sharply. His hand teased down the side of her torso and over her stomach before stopping at her core.

"Killian…please… I need…"

He hushed her with his lips as he continued to tease his fingers at her entrance.

"So wet for me, love." Killian smirked.

He ran his finger around the outside of her entrance gathering her arousal on him before retreating upwards towards her throbbing clit. With the extra lubrication he ran his thumb over her in small circles reviling in every gasp and moan that he earned from Emma. She rode his fingers, as she chased the friction she so desired.

"Fuck…Killian… I'm so close, don't stop." She pleaded, gasping for air as her moans turned into screams.

Killian plunged his fingers inside of her and pumped them fast all the while teasing her clit with his thumb. She tightened around his fingers then as she started to shake.

"Let go, Emma…come for me love."

Emma let herself go, coming loudly around his fingers.

Killian guided her through her orgasm, only stopping when he was sure she was satisfied. He removed his fingers from her and licked them clean, earning a seductive look from Emma.

"I need to feel you inside me," Emma finally said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to her lips. "I want to ride you." She said breaking away.

Killian wasted no time before he was on his back beckoning her to him once more. Emma climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. He could still feel the heat radiating from her folds. She was a bloody marvel this way, her hair was a mess; glistening sweat dripping down her body; and the blush red on her cheeks from her climax still lingered.

Emma ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, rubbing herself against his throbbing length.

"Emma, love… please, don't tease." Killian pleaded.

Emma lifted up and lined him up with her entrance. She sunk down onto him making both of them moan at the connection they'd both been craving. She rocked her hips up and down adjusting to his size.

"Emma. You have to move, you're driving me mad!" Killian managed to grunt out, moving his hips to get her to start moving.

She braced herself on his thighs and lifted herself up before falling back down.

"Love, you have to move faster I'm losing it over here." Killian confessed.

She moved faster, up and down. She whimpered when Killian moved his hand to where they were joined and teased her clit. Faster and faster he moved his fingers and she rocked as she plunged him in and out of her.

"Fuck… Killian…I… are you…I'm going to come." Emma could barely get words out between moans. Her legs began to tremble and her whole body shook with pleasure.

"Fuck…Emma…almost," he choked out.

"Oh GOD! Killian!" Emma let out a loud scream as she come around his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Killian let out a shout as her orgasm triggered his. Her walls clenched around him and he spilled himself deep inside her, milking him dry. She rode him until they couldn't take it anymore, both winded from their respective releases. Finally, Emma fell forward onto Killian's chest panting.

"That was…" Killian started.

"I know…" Emma smiled into his chest hair.

"I think breakfast got cold," he observed.

"Really? It's still hot from where I am," Emma joked.

"Funny, Swan. You should eat," Killian said.

"As far as I'm concerned, I already had breakfast."

"Mmmmm and a bloody delicious one at that," Killian agreed. "Happy Birthday, Emma," he said placing a kiss on her head.

And it was the best birthday ever.


End file.
